List of TV channels in Crazyria
Free *CRAzyTV (English and Crazyrian) *CBC (English) *Zee Crazy (Hindi with English Subtitle) *TEN (English) *Crazian TeleRadio (English depending to Crazian Radio 555) *XTEZ (English) *DZMM Teleradyo (Filipino) *ANC (English and sometimes Filipino) *ABS-CBN Crazyria (Filipino) *Crazyria 1ére (soon to become France 1 Crazyria) (French) *TF1 Crazyria (French) *tvE Internacional (Spanish) *laSexta Crazyria (Spanish) *teleSUR (Spanish) *Teevee Menteatanimeat (Crazyrian) *Certaan TV (Crazyrian) *GTN (Gorian Television Network) (Crazyrian and English) *TV Tokyo Crazyria (Japanese) *JTV (Japanese) *AnimaxClassic (Japanese) *KBS Crazyria (Korean) *THT Crazyria (Russian) *HTB (Russian) *France 24 (English, French, Arabic or Spanish) *BBC World News (English) *Yey! (Crazyrian feed: Filipino or English)/VTH (Crazyrian with English Subtitle) *Boing (English, Crazyrian, French, Filipino or Japanese) East Crazyria's TNT only *France 2 *France 3 *France 4 *France 5 *France Ô *Arte France East Crazyria's TNT channel list *1. Crazyria 1ére *2. CRAzyTV *3. CBC *4. TEN *5. France 2 *6. France 3 *7. France 4 *8. France 5 *9. France Ô *10. France 24 French *11. Arte France *,. Canal+ Cable TV Channels *AXN (Crazyrian feed: English, Spanish or Korean) (Russian feed: Russian) *Disney Channel (Crazyrian feed: English, Spanish, Korean, Crazyrian or French) *Cartoon Network (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian or French) *Nickelodeon/Nick@Nite (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Japanese, French or Russian) *Boomerang (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian or French) *Nick Jr (Asian feed: English) (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Japanese, French or Russian) *Nick Jr Too (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Japanese, French or Russian) *TeenNick (Crazyrian feed: English with Crazyrian, Japanese, French or Russian subtitle) *NickToons (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Japanese, French or Russian) *The Malachi Channel (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Filipino or French) *Malachi Jr. (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian or Filipino)/International Channel (Crazyrian feed: various languages with English, Crazyrian or Filipino subtitle) *Animax (Crazyrian feed: Japanese or English) *Animax Desi (Crazyrian feed: Hindi) *KaZee! (Crazyrian feed, English and Crazyrian) *2x2 (Russian feed: Russian) *Zee TV (Indian feed: Hindi) *Zee Cinema (Indian feed: Hindi) *Zee Anmol (Indian feed: Hindi) *Zee News (Indian feed: Hindi) *Wion TV (Indian feed: English) *CNN *ESPNCrazy *HBO *HBO Signature *HBO Family *HBO Hits *CRAzyMovieTV *MTV *Fox Movies *Fox Family Movies *Fox Action Movies *History *Fox Drama Movies *Cinemax *Cinemax Up *Cinemax HD *CRAzyKidsTV/SyFy *eGG Network (English) *Yey! (Philippine feed: Filipino) *Fox *Fox Kids (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian, Yinyangiese, Korean or Filipino) *Fox Crime *Fox Life *National Geographic Channel *Nat Geo People *GTNKids (English or Crazyrian) *Russia Channel 1 International *Tempo *YTV *Teletoon *Trehouse *Karusel *FoxBaby (formerly known as BabyTV) *JimJam *Discovery Channel *Zee Smile (Crazyrian feed: Hindi or Crazyrian) *NHK World *Disney XD (Crazyrian feed: English, Spanish, Korean, Crazyrian or French) *Playhouse Disney (Crazyrian feed: English, Spanish, Korean, Crazyrian or French) *Playboy TV *Toonami *Jetix *Tooncast *Oh!K (Crazyrian feed: Korean with English or Crazyrian Subtitle) *CBeebies (Asian feed: English) *BBC Earth (Asian feed: English) *BBC Lifestyle (Asian feed: English) *BBC Brit (Asian feed: English) *CBBC (Crazyrian feed: English) *Disney Cinema (Crazyrian feed: English, Spanish, Korean, Crazyrian or French) *Cartoonito (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian or French)/Adult Swim (Crazyrian feed: English with Crazyrian or French subtitle) *CNX (Crazyrian feed: English, Crazyrian or French) *Cinemo! (Filipino) *Family *Family Jr *Family CHRGD *CrazyTel Movies Premire *CrazyTel Movies Family *Disney Sally (Crazyrian feed: Sallyish) *Planeta RTR *Disney International HD *Aaj Tak Crazyria (Hindi) *Pogo (Crazyrian feed: English, Hindi, Crazyrian or French)/Adult Swim Desi (Crazyrian feed: English and Hindi (Zee TV Serial only) with Hindi, Crazyrian or French) *Anti-Piracy TV (this channel is owned by TorrentFreak) (the channel that airs news about Piracy arrest) (English) *Toon Malachi *Ang Going Channel (Crazyrian feed: Filipino) *BabyFirst TV (English, Crazyrian or Yinyangiese) removed or defunct *Toon Disney (replaced by Disney XD in 2016) *Sony Yay! (banned for replacing Animax Hindi) (replaced by Animax Desi) *Cartoon Network Too (replaced by Tooncast in 2014) *Disney Cinemagic (replaced by Disney Cinema in 2016) *Bike Channel (removed by Cignal Crazyria in 2017) *Studio 23 CZY (replaced by ABS-CBN Crazyria in 2009) *Bindass Crazyria (defunct in 2015) *UTV India Crazyria (replaced by Disney International HD in 2017) *Cartoon Network Desi (replaced by Pogo in 2009) *TVMuslim (defunct in 2009) *TorrentFreak TV (replaced by Anti-Piracy TV in 2010) *The Malachi Channel (original) (replaced by CNX in November 2015) *KidsCo (defunct in 2014)